1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to table top cooking appliances.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates to cooking appliances that typically stand on a table top such as a work surface in a kitchen. The invention has particular application to a toasted sandwich makers or any appliance when it is appropriate or useful to remove heating plates or cooking containers (as in a deep fryer) for separate cleaning and washing that advantageously allows the plates or containers to be completely immersed in water. Although the term xe2x80x98sandwich makerxe2x80x99 is commonly used for certain types of appliances, it is usually for the same appliance to be used for pie making, waffle making, griddle scone making and the like. In any event the term xe2x80x98sandwich makerxe2x80x99 will be used in this specification for any relatively small electrically heated appliance, having a hinged lid that closes over the foodstuff. A heated plate or platen is provided in a base and often in a hinged lid as well. The lid is closable over the base and cooking (e.g. toasting) of foodstuffs takes place between the lid and the base when the lid is closed.
In sandwich makers of the prior art, if the heated platens and not removable, it is difficult to clean the platens. This is because heating elements in the sandwich maker cannot be wetted and certainly not immersed in water to wash the platens clean. This problem has been overcome or reduced by having removable or disposable liners for the platens that can be removed and washed, or disposed of, respectively. In the former case especially, there is a difficulty or an expense in preparing suitably configured liners for ensuring good heat transfer between the heated platens and the liner. When the liners are disposable, the procedure required to wholly remove the liner is not always efficient, in that parts of the liner may stick to the heated platen, and selecting suitable liner material is neither easy or cheap in many instances.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or to at least reduce these problems.
According to the invention there is provided . . .